


Secrets Make Friends

by E_sha



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Humor, Spring Break for eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry listens to what kind of music? Carmilla can eat what to get extra strength? It's a road trip, so anything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a late Secret Santa gift to the one and only Soofdope on tumblr. I hope she and everyone else enjoys it. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope my characterization isn't too off.  
> P.S. all mistakes are mine.

“Alright, girls! We have a tight schedule to uphold, so put your stuff in the back and let’s start this road trip!” Perry greeted the group excitedly. It was the start of Spring break and Perry, Lafontaine along with Carmilla and Laura were setting off to the closest beach they could find.

LaFontaine happily threw their bags in the trunk. She made sure to keep a small bag with her that contained snacks, as well as assorted drinks for the group.

“People seriously pack up and route 66 it all of the time?” Carmilla asked Laura with a puzzled expression on her face.

Laura placed her bags in the back before closing the trunk. She smiled at Carmilla fondly. “Of course, Carm. It’s spontaneous, plus we can make pit stops at different monuments and take pictures.” She explained. When she noticed the brunette’s face glaze over with boredom, she added, “It’s fun, I promise. Not to mention this is the time for us to bond over snacks, fun tunes and stories.”

“I’ll take your word for it. If I hear one more show tune, I am out.” Carmilla replied opening the door for Laura. She closed it silently praying that nothing went awry on this trip, before she made it to her side and closed the door.

“Everyone ready?” LaFontaine asked.

The two girls in the back nodded happily.

Perry started up the engine; she made sure to plug her phone into the aux cord. Allowing herself to relax, she quickly found a playlist that would be sure to keep everyone in the car awake, until they made it to the beach.

Loud booming started to shake the small SUV.

“Well, things just got interesting.” Carmilla perked up.

Laura sat up straight. “Perry, we had no idea you listened to hip-hop.” She said with a smile.

Perry pulled the car forward and finally down the road away from Silas University.

“This is what road trips are for, girls, getting to know each other better.” She replied looking into the rearview mirror.

“You guys are in for a treat. Perry has the best mixes.” La Fontaine added with a mouth around a cookie.

“Let the road trip begin!” Laura yelled excitedly.

-

“This is the beach, huh?” LaFontaine asked as they stared at a Hotel with rustic futures and a doorman that was looking the group over as if they were his next meal.

“Something had to have gone wrong. When I put in the google map search there was a body of water. Not a Hotel with very hungry looking staff.” Laura replied as she was searching threw her phone.

It was still daylight, so they had enough time to get to the right place before sun down.

“Oh, duh. The first link I hit was for a hotel, see.” She said showing the group. “This is where we need to go.”

Carmilla started to growl from beside her.

“Carm, are you okay?” Laura asked the taller girl.

“Creampuff, you and thing 1 and 2 get back in the car. I have something I have to take care of.” Carmilla replied before walking toward the doorman.

Laura gulped at what was to come. “Perry, LaFontaine? Let’s get back in the car. Perry you might want to be ready to make a break for it.”

Carmilla stepped to the doorman.

“You a werewolf?” she asked calmly.

“What’s it to you, vampire?” he replied making sure to spit after he addressed her.

She smiled kindly. “Just hungry.” Her fangs extended before he could fight her off she drained him completely dry making sure to rip his head for good measure. She wiped her mouth before spitting on his corpse. She made sure to run back to the car before any of the other werewolves at the hotel could notice.

“So, what was he?” LaFontaine asked.

“A werewolf.” She replied as Laura put her head on her shoulder, while Perry drove the car down the road and away from the werewolf hotel.

“You ate him.” Laura stated no longer shocked by Carmilla’s hungry, yet protective nature.

“He was going to try and eat us, plus I was hungry.” She replied.

Laura laughed at that. “Thank you.” She said giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Question. Does eating Werewolves make you stronger?” LaFontaine asked fully turning in their seat.

“It does. It also keeps my craving satisfied for about a week. So, that was just good luck, thanks to Laura here.” Carmilla replied.

“That’s just great. Maybe we could give you werewolves to eat all of the time, so we won’t have angry mobs after us, when we go places.” Perry said looking in one of her side mirrors making sure no one was behind them.

“Perhaps.” Carmilla replied with a smile on her face.

The group didn’t see them, but the angry mob was banding together as they made it to their final destination, The Beach. It was nice really, it just happened to be home to a very talkative sea monster named Charlie that also liked hip-hop.


End file.
